Loves fine line
by icequeen12
Summary: the RRB are back. so are the PPG they are starting high school! they befriend a girl who loves to be fiesty. will they start falling in love or will their lives be put on the line. there is a fine line between love and hate. what will happen I have no clu
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about not updating either of my stories. Well i have a little helper

_Buttercup: Why am I here!_

Me: you're helping me with_ the story_

_Buttercup: okay she doesn't own me my sisters, the RRB or anything you've heard of other then her charecters she might put in the story!_

Me: it's about the PPG and RRB

______________________________________

Kesha: age: 14 (turns 15 later on)

looks: brown hair with blond in it has black stripes in her hair. usally wears light blue and brown eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, light pink blush. has ocean blue eyes. her hair goes down to her knees (my hair woild be about that long when im that old) she keeps it down and braids it at night

Personality: fiesty, tomboyish (she's not a complete tomboy), smart, bubbley (has really bad blond moments no ese to blonds out there), loves to humileate boys and populars

Likes: soccer, cheerleading (only a little), the RRBs (later on she says they are like her brothers), The PPGs (they are like sisters to her)

Hates: populars, jerks, bullies people who think they are fat even if they are sticks

Powers: controls weather, time traveling, darkness, kiss of life (she finds out about all of her powers later on)

Bubbles: age: 14 (same as Kesha exept b-days)

Crush: Boomer

Looks: blond hair, blue eyes, wears mainly blue, wears about the same makeup as Kesha. her hair goes down to her elbows and are kept in a ponytail

Likes: Boomer, Kesha (theyre best friends) cheerleading, soccer (they do the exact same sports)

hates: jerks, bullies, Mojo jojo (evil monkey)

Powers: do i have to tell you.

I'll give you more profiles next chapter

_-----------------------------_

(no ones pov)

The ppgs are starting highschool withen the next few weeks. A new girl moved next door to them and her name was Kesha (sorry i wanted to in one of my stories). She walked out of the door of her house dressed in a black skirt with fishnet stockings and a light blue tank top on.

"Hi Bubbles!" Kesha yelled running over to the Powerpuff.

"Hi Kesha!" Bubbles replied.

"Lets go shopping for new cloths for school," Kesha suggested.

"Yay finally someone to go to the mall with!" Bubbles said.

They started walking to the mall. Kesha was chating none stop about her finally getting a house (she lives on her own). When she was little her dad abandoned her and her mom. Then her mother died two years after that. (I'll give you a song that goes with her). Boys thought she was hot but she refused to date any of them and most of them thought she was a freak because of that. Then they bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry misses," said a guy.

He helped them up. He had shagy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and blue sneakers.

"It's okay," Bubbles replied.

"Hey Bubbles why does this guy look familer?" Kesha asked (whispering of corse)

"What's your name?" Bubbles asked the guy.

"Boomer," he replied.

"Funny that name sounds familer well my names Bubbles and that's Kesha," Bubbles replied.

"Your name sounds familer too but I can't put my finger on it." he replied. (Well can you tell these to are blonds.)

"Hey are you one of those RowdyRuff boys who disappered nine years ago?" Kesha asked.

"How did you know!" he paniked.

"I read papers and you're that Boomer!" Kesha said

"Oh god Kesha get behind me he's dangerous!" yelled Bubbles.

"So you're Bubbles the PowderPuff girl! And I helped you ahh!" he was screaming.

"Shut up! God it sounds like you're dieing!" Kesha yelled.

"Kesha! Be careful not to get him mad!" scolded Bubbles.

After a few minets Boomer calmed down. He got into a fighting position.

"Why are you here?" asked Bubbles.

"Bubbles can we just leave him alone? I mean he hasn't hurt us and I want to get to the mall!?" Kesha asked.

"Okay," Bubbles replied.

The two girls ran past Boomer just in case he decided to hurt them.

(Boomers Pov)

Bubbles? Wow I haven't seen her or the other PowerPuffs in ages. She actully looks kinda cute. Wait a minet I'm not apose to think the enemy is cute! Stupied hormones!

"Yo Boomer hurry up and get your butt over here!" Brick yelled.

"Yay don't you want to go to the mall and go find some hottie?" asked Butch.

Great my perverted brother has joined in also I don't want to go because Bubbles will be there. Great just great.

"Coming!" I yelled running over to the car.

I got in the back seat and Brick headed towards the mall. Should I tell them I saw one of the Powerpuff girls? Who cares!

(Keshas pov)

OMG that was so scary! I thought he was going to kill us! We walked into the mall and went into some stores.

"Hey Bubbles how do you know that boy?" I asked.

"You mean Boomer?" she asked.

"Yay." I replied.

"Well when I was 5 Mojo jojo created the Rowdeyruff boys to destroy me and my sisters but they were destroyed two times. Then when the were resirected a third time they dissappered for nine years." she said.

"Oh." I mustered.

When we got out of the third store we were starving.

"Hey Bubbles lets go to the food court and get lunch then finish shoping," I suggested.

"Sure!" she replied and we walked over to the food court.

I had six bags of stuff and she had five. We got in line and waited till it was our turn to order and I was so bored. Then some really cute guys stood behind us. One had black hair and green eyes. (guess who the boys are) The second one had orange hair and red eyes.

"Hey cuties," said the one with black hair.

"H-hi," I said blushing.

"Kesha what do you want?" asked Bubbles.

"Huh? Oh I want a strawberry bannanna conconut smoothie, and a chicken saled," I replied. (that smoothie sounds yummy!)

"Okay," she said and ordered.

We walked over to a table with the food and started to eat. The two boys walked over and sat at the table next to ours. Man they are so cute. God I'm becoming a fan girl! Ahhh no no no! That's bad!

"Hey you two doing anything later?" asked the red head.

"No," said Bubbles.

"Hey what's your names?" I asked when I was done.

"I'm Brick," said the red head.

" and I'm Butch," said the black haired one.

Bubbles face darkened.

"Um Kesha lets finish shopping!" said Bubbles dragging me and our stuff away from the two boys.

"Aw why?" I asked.

"Because those are the other two Rowdyruffs," she whispered in my ear.

"That's a good reason!" I exclaimed.

We finished shoping. I have 15 bags and Bubbles has ten amuter! Man now I will look so good for school! But I have the feeling I'm being watched.

(Bricks Pov)

Man why did those two girls leave? I mean they were smoking hot! Okay now I'm acting like Butch. But man they were of the charts 10 out of 10!

"Man I wish I could of goten their numbers," Butch said.

"They were of the charts!" I exclamied.

Boomer walked up to us. Grining like a mad man.

"Hey guys find any hotties?" he asked.

"Yay a blond and brown haired one I mean they were smoking hot!" exclaimed Butch.

"A blond with blue eyes wearig blue? Who was with a girl with brown hair blue eyes wearing a black skirt and light blue top?" he asked neverosly.

"How did you know!?" exclamied Butch.

"Well I saw them on the way over here their names are Bubbles and Kesha," he said.

Why does the name Bubbles sound so familer. Eh who cares! The boys are back and better then ever!

______________________________________

Well did you like the first chapter!

Beam: It seems kinda rushed

Me: *grabs blanket* im not afraid to use this!

Beam: ok please review! before she kills me! (puppy dog eyes)


	2. Surprise at the beach

This is chappy 2! the first one is called The Boys are Back. and if you want to hear Keshas theme song go to my youtube accont and I favorited the video with the song it's called No Daddy/bad girl anime.

Buttercup she owns nothing! (also this is going to be a odd chapter) she also is sorry that she isn't the best with gramer or spelling. she doesn't have spell check but shes trying!

_________________________________________

(Keshas pov)

School starts in a few days! Yes! This year I'll finally be in a good school with friends.

"This is so awsome!" I said.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I wrapped my fuzzy dark blue towel around me. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my normal clothes. I walked back into the bathroom to curl my hair.

"I should say I'm lucky no one caught me robbing the back to get the money for this house." I whispered (everyone has their moments)

My hair went up to the middle of my back after being curled. I put on some mascarra,and lipgloss. I wish I could say I was pretty but i disagree I think I look good sometimes but the rest are like ahh! But I don't act like those brats like Princess. I've told her several times I hate her guts and shes a little witch (this is actully the b word but i dont' want to go over the rating). Oh yes I hate that girl with passion. And don't get me started on her clones! Ah! If only I could get them and well hehe.

(Tyrells Pov) (I really like a boy named Tyrell and I needed someone to be friends with Kesha hehe)

Great schools starting nothing new. It's always the same nobody realises that I want a friend who likes me for me not my looks. I looked in the mirror at my shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm 14 (he's older in real life.) almost 15 and oh yay girls like me.

"This sucks."

(Nobodys pov)

Kesha walked out of her house and towards the beach. She was wearing a one piece swiming suit the had a skirt on it. It is compleatly black and it fit her just perfuectly. She was wearing her normal clothes over it. She was wearing flipflops and had her hair in a braid so it'd keep it's curl after she swam. Bubbles ran to catch up with her.

"Good morning Bubbles," said Kesha.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey I can't wait to see your swimming suit. Mines not that good." Kesha exclamied.

"We'll see!" Bubbles said.

They ran to the beach and picked a spot to put their stuff. They put it down near a tree and they got out of their normal clothes. (they were wearing their swim suits under their clothes).

"Nice swim suit Bubbles," Kesha said.

Bubbles was wearing a two piece swim suit. Its a light blue one with a skirt on it.

"Thanks yours isn't bad either," replied Bubbles.

"Well thank you," Kesha said.

They sat there for a bit before Kesha started heading towards the water.

"I'm going swiming!" she yelled.

"Okay," Bubbles replied.

Bubbles was putting tanning oil on and laid down to get a tan. Kesha put her flipflops on her blanket and walked over to the water. Someone saw her and followed her to the water.

"Hey you're the girl from the mall," said a boy with black hair.

Kesha looked at the guy at got scared. It's Butch the Rowedyruff boy! (hehe I love writing this)

"Oh hi," she replied walking backwards trying to get away from him.

"Don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you," Butch said.

(note: the RRB are 14 almost 15 to) Kesha keep on trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let go of her. She was paniking because she didn't have anything to protect herself. He was trying to pin her againest a wall so he could kiss her.

"Leave me alone Rowdyruff!" she yelled.

"Wha. How did you know I was a Rowdyruff boy?" he asked.

"Oh no," she said. (big mistake)

She was looking for a way to escape. Once she saw an opening she ran away from him. He wasn't far behind. After a few minutes he caught her.

"So you think you are smart huh? You can't escape a Rowdyruff boy! Espesally me," Butch said.

A boy came running up to the two. Kesha looked afraid and Butch looked mad.

"Hey leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you and she wants you to leave!" yelled the boy.

"Fine, but I'll be back," replied Butch releasing Kesha and walking off.

"Thank you," said Kesha smileing.

"Welcome my names Tyrell, Whats yours?" he said.

"My names Kesha," she replied.

"Okay see yay," said Tyrell walking over to his friends.

Kesha walked over to the water and got in. She still hasn't shacken the feeling she was being followed.

(Kesha pov)

Well today is getting a little freaky I mean Butch was following me for petes sake! That was scary I thought he was going to try to kill me! (over exagerating). Not this girly stuff again stuiped stupied grr why do I act like this sometimes! I'm going crazy. (this is like me alittle) I'm in the water now yay!

"Hi!" someone yelled.

"Um hello," I said looking and saw a girl with bland hair and pink eyes. (I own this girl)

"My names Crystal whats yours?" asked the girl.

"Kesha." I replied.

She looks about 15 or 16. She seems like a person I could be friends with.

"What school do you go to?" asked Crystal.

"Pokey Oaks high school I'm starting this year," I replied.

"I go there to I'm starting this year even if I could go into any grade I want," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"I can change my age but I'm staying age 15 since I haven't been in 9th grade so I want to be in the grades I haven't been in," she replied.

"That's neat hey we can be friends then! I don't really have any exept Bubbles mainly because I just, uh, moved here," I said.

"I got an idea!" I said.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"You, me and Bubbles sing at tonights talent contest!" I exclamied.

"Good idea," agreed Crystal as we swam to shore.

I ran over to Bubbles and told her my idea. She was exited now we get to pick a song to sing. We decided on No Daddy and I'm the head singer for it! Yes! (it;s her theme song warning cuss words in the song!)

(no bodys pov later on that night)

Kesha, Crystal and Bubbles are getting ready to sing. She was wearing a black top, skirt, fishnet stockings, gold braclets,and diamond neckalace. Blue eye shadow, mascara, pink lipgloss with clear lipgloss on top. Her hair was let down with the curl still in it.

"I look good!" exclamied Kesha.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue top with sparkles on it, light blue jeans, light blue eye shadow, mascara, light red lip gloss, with clear lip gloss on top. She has her hair down and stratened it.

"Not the only one," said Bubbles.

Crystal wore a light green top, dark blue jeans, a chain belt, pink eye shadow, clear lipgloss, and had her hair down with curls in it. Her hair went down to her ankels

They walked out onto the sidewalk and walked over to the beach. Then their name was called and they went up onto the small stage. Waiting for their cue. The song played for a few seconds and they started to sing.

**(They dance but I can;t describe how they dance sorry use your imageation)**

_**(Kesha with Bubbles singing)**__  
_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_**(Crystal singing)**_

Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)

**(Kesha singing)**

I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_**(Kesha singing with crystal)**_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_**(bubbles singing)**_  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you

_**(Kesha singing)**_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them  
**  
**_**(crystal and Bubbles)**_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

**(all three singing with kesha as lead)**  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)

_**(Kesha)**_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them  
**  
**_**(Kesha singing main the others singing back up)**_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

**At the end they were in a circle danceing to the rest of the song. ** (almost done with the chappy!) (after the contest)

"Hey go you want to come to my house for a sleep over you two?" asked Kesha.

"Sure!" they replied as they started walking to Keshas house.

They won a little trophy and got second place in the show. Everyone was cogragulating the wins after they said they did a good job then they snuck out so they wouldn't get crushed. No body exept the peole who got first congrajuated them but they didn't care. If they stayed after awhile everyone would be congrajulateing them.

"Hey you guys do you feel like we're being watched?" asked Crystal.

"Kinda," Kesha replied.

"Kesha I'll meet yay at your house I got to get some stuff," Bubbles said before she blasted of the ground to her house.

"Kesha I'll meet you there to," Crystal said. Kesha gave Crystal her house address.

When Crystal left a feeling of danger crept up and settled into Keshas mind. Chilled down to the bone she started to walk alittle faster. Feeling that someone was following her she teansed up. All the places were locked up and she had nowhere to hide. A twig cracked behind her. She started running and the person ran after her.

She never felt this afraid the person was catching up to her. Bubbles and Crystal shouldn't of left her alone. She dosn't have powers like them, or know what to do exept fight and run. So she ran.

_____________________________________________

Me: I left it at a cliffy on purpose sorry for my horrible spelling! hope you like it.

Beam: whos chasing Kesha?

Me: next chapter will be called a scare and the sleep over. (or something like that but that's what is going to be in the chapter)


	3. The scare and sleepover

Me: okay chappy 3!

Buttercup: she owns nothing exept Crystal, Kesha and Tyrell (he's a real person she knows so the charecter is hers not the real Tyrell!)

Me: thank you Buttercup now on with the story!

______________________

(No bodies pov)

Kesha was tripping and stumbleing over rocks and concrete. Trying to get away from the person following her. Scared she ran trying to find a place to hide and fell safe. But much to her unfortuone she couldn't find anywhere to hide. Her breath was getting ragged and she was getting tired. She wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"Please someone help me," Kesha whispered to herself.

The person chasing Kesha jumped and tried to tackle her!

"Help me!" yelled Kesha.

Fritened more then she was before she tried to run faster. Knowing no one would save her she tried knocking on someones door. No body answered. The person was about 50 feet away from her now. She ran off and climbed over a fence trying to by herself some time to buy herself some time.

"Ahh!" yelled Kesha as she was tackled and forced againest a wall.

"Hello anyone here?" asked a voice at the beginning of the ally way.

"Help me!" Kesha yelled before a hand covered her mouth.

"Kesha?!" the voice asked/ exclamied.

Some one ran down the ally way and saw Kesha againest a wall trapped. The person looked about 14 or 15 and had brown hair. She could tell the person was a boy but nothing else and the person who had her trapped had black hair and also was a boy. (Gezz why don't you leave her alone already! guess who the two boys are)

Kesha closed her eyes waiting for the worst when she felt someone shacking her. She slowy opened her eyes and saw someones brown eyes staring at her. She was scared and tried to back away from the boy.

"Kesha are you okay? It's me Tyrell," he said.

"..... Not really," she replied.

She hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me from that guy," She said.

"You're welcome and that guy was Butch,"he replied hugging her back.

He helped her up and walked her home afraid that Butch would try to hurt her again. (ahh! thats so sweet!) When they got there she gave him another hug.

"Thanks," she said smileing walking up to her house waving.

Tyrell smiled alittle. He felt something he never did. Was he devloping feelings for this girl he only meet a few hours ago? Who knew, no one really and even how could that happen?

(Keshas pov) (a few minutes after Tyrell dropped her off at her home)

Why won't Butch leave me alone? That scared me though I thought it was a gangster or someone! Man I'm lucky Tyrell saved me or something bad could of happened. I mean Butch has super powers and I don't also he's a boy Im a girl he's stronger then me!

"Man I'm never walking home alone in the dark again it's to dangorous for me," I said walking up to my bedroom to get into some pjs.

I bet they forgot about the sleep over everyone normaly forgets about everything that involves me. I walked down stairs and locked the doors and windows. Then I headed up stairs to lock all the windows and the door to the attic and roof. Everything good happens to Bubbles and everything bad happens to me.

"Every thing thats happened to me has been bad why can't it ever be something good for once?"I asked my self.

I heard a knock on the door. Maybe they remembered! Or it might be some one selling something. I ran down the stairs and looked though the window. I saw Crystal standing on the front porch with a bag of stuff for the sleepover. Some one actully came! No body has ever done that before! I walked over and unlocked the door. I opened the door and let her inside.

"Thanks for coming Crystal, sorry it's messy I wasn't able to clean up because I was late coming home because I was being chased,"I said.

"Scary!" (sorry im writing some of this almost at midnight and i had to sneack the computer into my room shh..) she replied.

"Yes till Tyrell saved me! I mean he found me pinned to a wall by Butch the Rowdyruff boy!" I exclamied.

"Ahh! He saved you? What else! Did he walk you home to make sure you were safe? Tell me!" She exclamed.

"Yes he walked me home, Why?" I replied.

We sat down and I told her all that happened before we meet and after her and Bubbles left. She looked shocked at first and scared the next minute.

"You mean one of the Rowdyruffs is after you!" she yelled.

"Yes and another one will proubly be soon unless I do something," I replied.

"And even worse they have superpowers and you don't they could kill you if they want to and without a weapon!" she started to freak out.

Someone knocked on the front door. I walked over and looked out of the window. I saw it was Bubbles. Crystal ran over to her and told her what happened.

"OMG Kesha are you okay I mean you were attaked by Butch! The toughest rowdyruff boy! Do have and cuts or bruises!" Bubbles yelled paniking.

"I'm okay! Tyrell stopped him before he coud hurt me to much," I explained.

We went upstairs after I locked the door, checked the windows were closed and lock, the curtains were drew so no one could look inside, and that everything was locked and such. I actully turned the security system on! Because of how afraid I am. I walked up to my bedroom and sat on the bed.

"We shouldn't of left you all alone to walk, espesally in the dark! Without powers you would of gotten beaten baddly! If it was a normal boy we wouldn't worry as much but it's one of the Rowdyruffs and if he catchs you you'd be done!" they yelled.

"I've lived on the streets so I can defend for myself to a certian degree, Why do you thick I carry this with me?" I said pulling out a pocket knife.

"Still that wouldn't kill them! It'd be a scratch to them compared to someone like Tyrell!" they exclamied.

"I know," I replied scared.

I went and got two more matterouses to put on the two other sets of springs so they'd have some where to sleep. 30 minutes later we finally found something to talk about to keep our minds off of what happened. I found the matterouses and lifted them over my head and headed to my room and sat them down on the beds.

"Are you guys exited that we're starting high school?" Bubbles asked.

"Yay!" me and Crystal replied.

"Hey Kesha I got a quiestion can me and my brother move in since we live on our own and so do you?" asked Crystal.

"Sure I get lonly around here all alone most of the time," I replied.

The house has seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, a living room, a basement, a attic, and a extra room for hobbies and such. Let me tell you the bedrooms are huge! And don't even ask how big the bathrooms are! The house is like a mansion because I wanted one that could hold my stuff and so I could have some where to sleep. (ones going to be a guest bedroom)

I sat on my bed letting them brush my hair and braid it. (another one of her theme songs will be comeing up!) We were talking about what girls normaly talk about (boys you can guess but most girls would know but heres a small list, *Boys, makeup, hair, clothes, school, and stuff like that*). I felt a little happy it's been forever since I had some one to talk to who would understand whats going on with my life. Come on this kind of stuff I can't talk to boys about this stuff! Not after my brother got killed (Im actully an only child but I'm going to have a brother) when I got attaked and kidnapped. Brother... Errr!

"You guys want to tell ghost stories?" Crystal asked.

"Ok," I replied. (Im not very good with stories so lets see if I can make one up)

"May I tell one?" I asked.

"Sure," Bubbles and Crystal replied.

We all sat on my bed and got ready for the story.

"Once there was this girl she was about our age and was allot like us if you think of it. She went to a school called Doner Creek High school and she just started high school a few months ago so she was exited Summer break which was in about a month. but as the month progressed she had this werid feeling of dread. Something bad was going to happen but when? She didn't know. Every step she took she thought she'd hear some one talking to her! Every time she turned around something would grab her shoulder!"

Bubbles and Crystal looked a little freaked out.

"As weird as it seemed it got even weirder, as she;d walk down the hall foot steps were now heard when no one else was there. Every thing she saw would move on it's own, she'd always fell someone staring at her when no body was temperature would always be changing from hot and cold in an instant no body else didn't seem to notice. When Summer break came she researched the schools history to find what could of been makeing that happen. She found an news paper artical that said _Mysterious Deaths at Doner Creek Highschool_. She read it and found out theres a ghost haunting the school and it's pick her as it's next targat to kill!"

They looked frightened and were trembleing. (sorry if the ghost story sucks it's almost done)

"The ghost would always kill someone. It chose girls with blondish brown hair and blue eyes, who were arounf age 15. The ghost is apose to be a boy who was killed by his girlfriend. They were both 15 and the girl had blondish brown hair and blue eyes! He has held a grudge on her and want's to kill her. But wasn't able to now he kills any girl who resembles her. and she looks like the girl! He's going to try to kill her! She shock with shock but when would he try to kill? Her parents grabbed her and put her in the car for a camping trip. The girl didn't want to go but later on that week something strange happened. On her dresser next to the bed was a note that read _**Deary you reamind me of my dear Cindy, you poor girl. Look like a murderer but I can't muster why I haven't been able to kill you! I will kill you though! Cindy!**_ The ghost wrote it. Icy started shacking and felt something stab her heart. she looked and saw a 15 year old boy crying while holding on to the knife that was thrust into her heart. The ghost had killed her the girl. On the back of the letter was the rest of the letter it said. _**Icy I think I fell in love with you, but it wouldn't work out I'm a ghost and you wouldn't love me. So I'm going to make you mine one way or another. So I'll take to make you like me, a ghost a memery my dear Icy."**_ I said.

They were scared. But why nothing like that has ever happened.

"On the last part of the letter that was left unseen it said _**I love you... She hates you if only you didn't remind me of her I want you and only you I'm sorry I have to do what I do A stab though the heart to make you mine forever............... love, Rick (the boys name), you're mine forever now..........,"**_I finished.

After Bubbles and Crystal told their stories we fell asleep. And I began to dream.

________________

Me:Next chapter will be The Dream. Just a dream?

Buttercup: it's 1:30 am and she started the rest at midnight so it might be alittle bad

Me: plz review!


	4. A dream Just a dream?

Me: chapter 4 Buttercup: yep and she no own anything exept the made up charecters!

______________________________________-

A dream. Just a dream? (Kesha pov)

Waking up I saw I was in a garden. (she didn't really wake up till later it means she woke up to find herself in the dream)  
I got up and looked at all the flowers around me. Walking around I saw the garden over looks the ocean. A boy was standing by the edge of the cliff watching the ocean. I wonder what he's doing here. I got up and dusted off my light blue dress and walked over to him. He has brown hair, wore jeans and a t-shirt. He turned around and faced me and I saw he has dark brown eyes.  
He looks familer, but I can't remember from where.

"My I see my queen has finally found me," he said.

"Me? A queen yay right," I said.

"Don't douht it everything will be explained in time but first I get to teach you one of your powers and alittle of your past"  
He explained.

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist as if he was my boyfriend or a very close friend of mine, he pulled me closer and hugged me. Memories from when I was little returned to me and shocked me. It showed me with my mom and dad in front of a castle on a beach with the moon behind us. The boy was there looking at me in the memory and I ran over and gave him a hug.

(the memory)  
"Mom! Where are we going?" asked a three year old Kesha.

"We're going back to earth to get away from the Celler (they are like the Atrox in the dauthgers of the moon but they arent that powerful but still scary)," explained Keshas mom.

"What about Tyrell! He shouldn't be stuck here! He's my... (kesha starts sobbing)" Kesha yelled.

"Kesha don't worry about me we'll meet again," said Tyrell kissing her on the cheek.

Kesha ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. Sobbing knowing she might not see him ever again. (hehe Tyrell has apart of her Past and you'll see more of it in the chapter) Tyrell held her close knowing she was going to remember this pain for a long time.

"Come on Princess don't worry about me," he said (he's her age in this memory) after saying that he let go.

She ran over to her mother and looked back at him. He smiled gently at her as her and her mother started to walk away.  
He loved her dearly and didn't want her to get hurt he also knew after awhile he'd be sent to earth to retrive them or to escape from this evil. They'd erase her and his memories once they get to earth until someone trigers it.

"Bye my Princess!" he yelled.

_  
(another memory)

"Mother where is father?" asked five year old Kesha.

She knew nothing of when she was born to age four.

"He's going to be here soon," replied her mother weakly.

"Mom what's wrong?! You look.. (she didn't finsish that sentence)" Kesha started.

Her mother colapesed onto the floor. Kesha started paniking.

"Mom!" Yelled Kesha.

"Call the hospital," said Keshas mom weakly.

Kesha ran to the phone and called the hospital. She was worried about her mother because she was the only person Kesha could rely on. Her father didn't treat her or her mother very well since they moved and she feared being alone. The ambluence showed up and took her mother and her to the hospital. Her father showed up a few hours after they did and took Kesha home. When they got home something really bad happened. He grabbed a whip and whiped her. Her mother returned and he got even worse.

"Mom?" asked Kesha looking for her mother.

She wore a sweater and sweat pants even if it was summer trying to hide the bruises, whip marks, and scars that she had gotten.  
She hadn't told her mom about it because she didn't want to worry her but then she found her mother being beaten by her father.

"Mom!" yelled Kesha running in front of her mother trying to protect her.

"Get out of the way usless!" yelled her dad.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Kesha crying.

Her dad smirked and started hurting Kesha alot more. A few weeks later he finally left her and her mom. Beaten and tired they looked for somewhere to stay. Glad he was gone but Kesha always cried about that. She still has the marks and scars he left.

_  
(out of flash backs and into kesha pov)

I fell down with tears in my eyes. I never knew any of this! Who is this guy?

"See princess you are roylity," said the boy.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tyrell," he replied.

My eyes widened he's the boy from my memory.

"Don't worry you won't remember those memories till you get your powers back, You'l forget most of the dream exept how to use some of your powers," Tyrell said.

I looked at him shocked. He hugged me and was trying to calm me down. I felt something spark inside me. I felt like I was safe from anything with him. Am I in love with him but how I can't remember him but it feels like I've known him forever.

"Shh it's okay princess nothings going to happen," He said.

His voice seemed to help calm me. I laid my head on his shoulder letting him hug me.

"What you saw was (hehe i just realised sawwas if you flip those around they'd be the same thing.) part of your power to see the furture and past," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Why tell and show me this now of all times? Couldn't you have found me sooner," I said.

"If I found you sooner I would of but you only meet me today you triggered my memory and that's how I was able to find you," he replied.

"...."

"But I can only remember this in my dreams but as of in the real world I can't remember any of this," he said.

I gave him a hug. Why?

"Princess you have to stay safe if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself," Tyrell mummered.

"Quick question," I said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I asked.

"Because," he replied.

That's all he said. He lead me to the garden so we could relax. We sat on the grass and looked at the stars that were in the sky. I laid down in the grass gazing up at the stars wondering about everything.

"Go to sleep princess I'll see you tomorrow," Tyrell said kissing my forehead before everything went blank.

(Out of dream keshas pov)

I felt a sering pain on my right leg. I shot up and looked to see what was causing it. I saw nothing But darkness and some strikes Of golden sun though the blinds. An odd feeling was in my heart and I remebered some stuff from when I was little. But the memories as familer as they were had no words to them and I couldn't tell who the people were exept me and my mom. I felt something warm on my forehead but the sensation went away quickly.

I got up and walked out of my room heading towards the bathroom. I heard someone in the kitchen it sounds like they are making something.  
Someone pounded up the steps and over to me.

"I see you're finally awake sleepy head,"said Crystal smileing.

"I just woke up from the strangest dream but I can't remember any of it," I replied.

Mmmm I think I smell chocletchip pancakes cooking! Those sound good right about now.

"Let me guess Crystal Bubbles is making chocoletchip pancakes?"I asked liking my lips.

"Yep and lets go get some before they disapper,"she replied.

-  
Next chapter

Feelings

Me: Next chapter Kesha will be put up to a hard task

Buttercup:Review please! 


	5. feelings

Me: is this chapter 5? I lost track. Well this is Feelings. also sorry for really late update I just don't feel very happy and in a good mood.

Buttercup: enjoy! also she no own anything.

_  
(Kesha Pov)

After breakfast me,Crystal and Bubbles headed to the beach. I want to sing again and I dont' know why. I looked up at the sky and didn't pay attencion where we were and where I was walking. I walked into someone dropping my beach towel and extra clothes.

"I'm sorry miss." said a boy.

I looked and saw it was Tyrell. I turned a deep red color.

"S-sorry I wasn't paying attencion Tyrell," I said bending down to pick up my stuff.

He bent down to try to help but we bonked our heads. I feel backwards onto my butt. Rubbing the bump on my head I got up with my stuff gathered in my arms. Tyrell helped me up.

"Sorry Kesha," he said blushing.

I smiled alittle he looks so cute when he's blushing. WAIT did I just say he looks cute?!?! Oh my stupied hormones.

"It's okay it's not like you did it on purpose," I replied.

"Yay I guess you're right," he said.

"Thanks for helping me that's sweet of you to do," I said.

He's blushing again. He looks really cute. Why do I feel these butterflys in my stomech. I'm normaly not neverous. I mean I've only knowen him for a day.

"Well I got to go bye," I said running off after Bubbles and Crystal.

"Bye," he said before I ran off.

(Flashback this also means one of her powers is going to show up)

A little girl was running away from something. A dark figure was following her its eyes glowed red.

"You'll join the Center little girl!" yelled the figure.

"No!" screamed 7 year old Kesha.

She tripped over a rock and landed face first in some mud. She got up and ran towards an ally way. The figure not far behind. Scared her mind was fogged up and she got cornered because the allyway was an dead end.  
The figure was about to grab her when her eyes changed and these invisiable arms cut the person in two.  
She got up and something weird happend. She transformed into an angel dressed in a short black skirt and top.  
She had a cat tail and claws. Startled at the new look and powers she almost fainted.

She jumped up and found she was flying?!

"I never knew I could do this or that," she said.

A boy stood at the end of the allyway with a shocked look on his face. But he didn't seem afraid of her but curious His brown eyes twinkled with curiousity. (Guess who?) His shaggey brown hair got in his eyes and made him look mystrious.

"Hey!"he yelled.

"Epp!"sqeaked a startled Kesha falling.

He ran over and tried to catch her. She fell on top of him in and landed in quite an embaressing posion. She landed on top of him their faces only a few inchs apart. They turned a deep shade of red.

"Ummm," Kesha tried to say something.

Her face was so red you could see it though the mud. She looked like an angel even with the mud on her face and blood on her face and legs. The moonlight engulfed her making her look angelike and her hair reflected the light from the moon.  
(This is what the boys thinking for a bit) Her eyes sparkled with embaressment and something else. (hint hint!)

"I'm so sorry are you okay," asked Kesha getting up.

"I'm okay," he replied.

Kesha helped him get up. She smiled alittle.

"Hey do you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Why do you want to be friends with a freak like me," she replied.

"You're not a freak," He said.

"Fine," Kesha replied.

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kesha yours?" she replied.

"Tyrell," he replied. (Told yay! My my you just can't seperate these two no matter how long hehe)

"Funny that name sounds familer." Kesha said.

"Hmm yours does to well do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Well I don't have a home," she replied with a tear runnig down her check.

"Oh then where have you been staying!?" he asked worried.

"On the street sadly,"she replied crying.

He gave her a small hug. She turned a bright shade of red. (man poor girl)

"How about you stay at my house?" he asked.

"Uhhhh...." She said.

He grabed her hand and lead her to his house. While walking there she couldn't help but blush no body has been this nice to her since her mom died and she wasn't going to go look for her dad no matter what happens She wants to kill her dad not love him anymore. He was so cruel to her and her mom. Why was this boy being so nice to her?  
Ever since her mom died shes been living on the streets in a little box in an ally way.

They arrived at his house and Kesha was shocked. He lived in a mansion! Man she never even lived in a trailer (remember she doesn't remember shes a princess) He lead her into the 'house' and left her at the front door to ask his mom if she could stay. She started shivering because the cloths she had on were really thin and they were soaked. Kesha was covered in mud and looked like she was rolling around in the mud. She started sneezing.

"She's at the front door mom," Tyrell said.

A thin lady with long blond hair walked in. She was wearing a lovly blue nightgown. Kesha looked at the floor in embaressment because she shouldn't be in such a nice place looking so dirty.

"Oh poor dear! Come with me I'll get you some new cloths and let you take a shower!" exclamied Tyrells mom. (his real mom looks nothing like the description)

Kesha had transformed back into her human state and into the rags she called cloths. The young woman lead her to a huge bathroom and left her to take a bath while she got clothes.

(A few weeks after Keshas pov then Tyrells)

It's been a few weeks that I've been here and I feel like its my real home. But I can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched.  
Everywhere I go it feels like I'm constanly being followed. Tyrell acts like hes really my brother ands being really protective over me.

"Kesha where are you?"asked Tyrell.

"I'm over here!" replied Kesha who was looking in a mirror.

"My you look so pretty today,"said Tyrell smiling.

"R-really?" Kesha asked blushing.

"Yay," replied Tyrell.

Tyrell hugged me and they walked over to his mom. (he has a secret) I really like him but I wouldn't tell him I don't want to creep him out. I wish i knew if he likes me like i like him. (wow I sound like a prep repeating like so many times)

(tyrells pov for a bit)  
I want to tell Kesha how much I like her. But I don't want to ruin this friendship. I really wish i knew if she likes me like I like her (there I go again)  
Man I really like her. But shes way out of my leage well I can wish. We started to walk over to my mom. She knows I like Kesha but promised not to tell.

"Hi Zella!" Kesha said to my mom. (not his real moms name)

"Hey Kesha," my mom replied smileing.

Kesha looks like an angel sent from heaven.

(out of remembering Keshas pov)

" You okay Kesha?" asked Crystal.

"Yay only a few memories came back," I replied.

(later that night some people are up on stage)

"Boring," I said yawning.

Tyrell walked up on stage and the intoducer person introduced him.

"Okay this is for one of my old friends of mine when I was seven," Tyrell said.

He starts to play the guitar

(him singing)  
If I had to I would put myself right beside you So let me ask Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind If you say this love is the last time So now I'll ask Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that I like that I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl Waiting for so long No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
(stops singing)

He still plays the guitar and Keshas standing there shocked. Remembering someone else singing this and another memory surfaces.

(flash back)

Keshas standing by a stage in and auditurum. Tyrell walks up and gives her a hug.

"Good luck!" Kesha said.

Tyrell smiles:

"I don't need it," he replied.

He was singing and playing the guitar for the talent show. He was going to sing Diary of Jane. (more like Diary of Kesha)  
After he got on stage and started singing Kesha was dancing. She was up on stage dancing while he played. She was the Jane.  
When they finished she went to the bathroom and dissappered.

(out of Flashback)

I stared ahead of me shocked. Why are these memories showing up?! I screamed and ran into the crowd.

"Kesha!" yelled Bubbles trying to follow me.

I ran faster till all I could hear is silence. I was in a forest.

"Whats happening to me?" I asked myself.

I sat down and stared at the stars. The wind started to pick up making my hair blow around everywhere.  
The sun had set casting a ghostly glow over everything making it look enchanted. A figure walked out from behind a nearby tree. It was a woman around 30.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" asked the woman.

"I don't know," I replied.

"You better go home it's not safe here at night," the woman said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Go home your friends are worried about you," then the woman dissappered.

I got up and headed home. Thinking about what was happening and the weird feeling that I knew Tyrell before now.

Okay im ending it here and for star () yes i updated I actully had most of this written up but ive been busy. and for my other stories I have majer writers block with them. but Ill try to update more!

Buttercup: next chapter is the First day off school for them. 


End file.
